


Blainey Wainey is sad

by CC_Tinsley_203



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, Insecure Blaine Anderson, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC_Tinsley_203/pseuds/CC_Tinsley_203
Summary: I suck at titles. Better yet, I suck at everything but in this thing, Blaine feels insecure and so he gets into a fight with Kurt which somehow leads to sex
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 20





	Blainey Wainey is sad

**Blaine’s POV**

Sometimes I just ask myself _how could a man like Kurt like someone like me_? He’s the greatest thing to ever happen to me, he’s kind and sweet and not to mention, he’s the only one who can cheer me up when i feel down. But today was different, I don’t know why. I just really didn’t want to see Kurt. It might be because I couldn’t fit into my pair of pants which I bought yesterday or it might be because I couldn’t reach the top shelf for my cereal. Whatever it was, it was not gonna be good. 

I woke up before Kurt did so I decided to take this chance and make breakfast for the two of us. 

“Hello, gorgeous” Kurt said in his soft voice as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Hi Kurt” I said, trying to hide the anger I felt. 

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my hips. God, I’m such a dick, instead of letting him love me, I just pushed him away and angrily said:

“I’m cooking can’t you see”

“Woke up on the wrong side of the bed I see” He said trying to make a joke out of the situation but he looked slightly hurt.

I felt terrible, the worst part was that instead of apologizing for being mean, I mumbled:

“Well, with you hogging up the bed, how could I?” 

“Wh-What?” he asked

“Nothing, forget it, God, you’re so annoying and so fucking clingy” I snapped

**Kurt’s POV**

When I woke up to an empty side of the bed and the smell of eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen, I felt as if it was going to be a good day. I decided to go and greet Blaine and then hug him. It was those little things that I knew Blaine liked. But when he pushed me away, I could tell something was wrong. I hated seeing Baine sad, angry or hurt. I tried my best to make a joke of the situation but when he mumbled under his breath, I felt a bit hurt. Then when he snapped, that really, really hurt. It was unusual for Blaine to act like this, usually he’s nice and kind and not to mention his ass is always so nice to look at.

“Why are you acting like a dick today?” I asked 

“I don’t know, okay, I don’t know, ugh look at the time, I have to go” he replied angrily. 

He left before I had the chance to process what just happened. 

**Blaine’s POV**

When I was heading for the gym, Kurt was the only thing on my mind. How could I be such a fucking asshole to the only man I ever truly loved. I’m surprised Kurt still loves me. I mean look at me, I’m fat, I’m short and my hair is absolutely atrocious. I hate myself that I could sometimes be such a bitch to Kurt when it’s not Kurt’s fault that I’ like this. Kurt is just so perfect and gorgeous that I compare myself to him and then I end up hating him for being perfect.

I decided to text Kurt

 _Hey Kurt, I’m sorry about what happened today in the morning, I love you_

However, my dumbass decided it was best not to send the text, I decided to just go on with my day.

**Kurt’s POV**

Was I hurt by Blaine’s comments today? Yes, but I did understand why he was acting like that. I was a bit clingy. Therefore, I decided that I was going to try and not be as clingy. Usually I text Blaine a _have fun at the gym_ text but today I decided not to, instead I decided to just go grocery shopping.

**Blaine’s POV**

I kept checking my phone hoping Kurt texted me my daily gym message but each time I checked, it hurt more to see that there were no new messages. _Did I really hurt his feelings that much?_ I decided to go home, I was hoping Kurt was home so I could apologise in person.

**Third Person POV**

When Blaine got home, he slammed the door and ran into the room hoping to find Kurt giving himself a manicure or something so he could apologise. 

“Kurt, honey, I’m home” he called

When there was no reply he decided to look through the entire house to find him. At some point he gave up and crawled into bed and began to sob.

After an hour, Kurt finally came home. He didn’t think Blaine would be home since he usually takes 3 hours working out and he was only gone for an hour. He then went to unpack the groceries. When he reached the kitchen he could hear someone crying. He recognized those sobs anywhere and so he went into the room and found Blaine crying.

“Blaine? What’s wrong?” He asked, concern seeping into his tone

“Don’t look at me! I’m fucking hideous!” Blaine exclaimed

“Baby, you look amazing”. 

Kurt says slowly caressing his hair

“No I don’t, you’re just saying that because I’m your boyfriend”

“If you weren’t, would I be dating you” he says as he slides his hand from Blaine’s hair down his chest and onto Blaine’s pants.

“Kurt, you don’t have t-” 

“Shhhhh I want to show you how much I fucking love you” He says, interrupting Blaine

“Kurt please I’m not in the mood” 

Kurt then whispers in Blaine’s ear

“Daddy will show you how it’s done”

“Shit” he mutters, breath hitching

Blaine gasps as Kurt strokes his cock 

Blaine continues to moan

Kurt continues to stroke Blaine’s cock inside his pants

“I fucking love you” Blaine says breathless

“I love you too babe” Kurt whispers

“I- I’m gonna”

Kurt begins to stroke faster and soon, Blaine is coming, leaving a wet spot on his pants

Afterwards, Blaine and Kurt laid down, cuddled and apologized for their absolute stupidity. Kurt is playing with Blaine’s hair.

“I love you Kurt, you take my breath away”

“You sure that’s not the handjob talking?”

“Dude”

“Ha, lol”

“Anyways, I love you too Blaine”

Blaine then kisses Kurt on the lips and rests his head on his chest while they both stare at the ceiling.

“You should probably change you clothes before you stain the damn comforter” 

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna shower, wanna join me?”

“I’m not in the mood-”

“I’ll return the favor”

“Changed my mind, I think I do want to shower”

Blaine chuckles, he then reaches his hand out to help Kurt up from the bed and take him to the bathroom..

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks I know


End file.
